The Unusual Cat (Revamped)
by GalaxyQueen
Summary: When a shiny Purrloin joins ThunderClan, only an amazing adventure can pursue. But when more and more pokemon start showing up, Affection wonders if it is a coincidence, or destiny? (Goes through the events in the first Warrior arc)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Warriors, they belong to Game Freak / Nintendo and Erin Hunter respectively.**

* * *

So, here I am in this cold, dark forest. Trudging about through thornbushes and puddles.

How did I get here? I have no idea, because I can't remember anything. But this forest is obviously different from the Dreamyard.

For one, I haven't scented or seen not **one **pokemon, and the Dreamyard had them all over the place! 2nd reason, the only thing I've scented were these strange...cats. I knew they were cats since they had that similar smell that almost matched mine, except theirs was more...

Weak. Not in strength, but sharpness.

3rd reason, I've wandered all over the place, and I haven't seen the structure that took up most of the space in the Dreamyard. Its day 3 since I've been here, eating berries and the occasional familiar rodent (which, again, were obviously different from the Patrat I'm used to hunting, since they didn't use any moves).

But hey, at least they have berries here.

...Here I am rambling, and you haven't the slightest clue of who I am right?

My name is Affection, and I'm a shiny female Purrloin. Yes, I'm shiny. That makes me really 'special' right? Sure, but being hunted down and nearly caught by trainers isn't my idea of special.

Of the places I've come across, those strange cats' smell was the strongest and made a sort of circle or square, which can only mean that the area is their territory.

I've been smart enough to stay away.

...-sigh- Where to go now? I can't stay in the same place for long. What if those cats catch me? Will they kill me, or something? I mean, I'm sure I can take them on, but fighting isn't something I want. At the moment anyway.

I want familiar food and a dry, warm safe place to sleep.

I've never been in this kind of situation before. I miss my home...

* * *

**End of Ch. 1**

**My account used to be FluffyCloudC8, but I forgot my password and my email account was deleted. Soo...this is my new account. I'll be fixing the the current chapters and updating from now on, okay? Sorry it's been a year, life and my crappy memory made me forget about this.**

**Please review!**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Warriors, they belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter respectively.**

* * *

Another day of wandering the forest...Currently, I walked along a large tree, that made a lot of brown...pellets on the ground. Not sure what they were, but I avoid them.

This was so stupid! There isn't anywhere I can go. I could head to the town, but humans? I don't feel like running from one.

I sat down near a river bank, looking out to a sandy...hollow? There were hills of sand covering the ground, with a bunch of scratched trees around it and paw prints in it. Is this where those cats go to...train or something?

Uuugh. Then I can't stay here, because what if one of them comes and spots me?

Sluggishly moving, I headed southeast towards some golden brown flattened rocks. Maybe I can find a resting place down there?

_**-SNAP-**_

I snapped my head back to where the noise sounded. ..What was that?

-_**RUSTLE-**_

I hear footsteps... somethings coming this way.

Oh, well, let them come. A battle can relieve some of my loneliness.

I unsheathed my claws and crouched down, hiding in the thick undergrowth.

...Wait... I hear another set of footsteps!

...And another...

...And another.

Great, I'm out-numbered. Well, the most rational thing to do is...

RUN!

I took off in the opposite direction, just as a voice called out, "Wait!" The voice was really masculine.

...Like I'm going to stop! I don't feel like getting mauled! ...Or whatever you lot do to strangers!

As I'm running, I hear the footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer. Fantastic, their faster than me too?!

"Stop!"

Well, there's no point in running any more, since a gigantic thorn was in my front left paw! I tumbled down, tripping over a tree root, twisting my back right paw.

Wow, today's just not a good day for me.

I laid there on the forest floor, ignoring the pain in my back right paw, trying to get the thorn out, but it was **so **deep!

The rapid footstep slowed to a stop, and a small figure appeared just over the tree root.

...Great.

The figure gasped, and called to the back of him, "Lionheart, it's just a kit!" His voice was really younger and a little more high-pitched.

Excuse me, kit?! I'll have you know I'm 7 moons old!...That still makes me a kit doesn't it?

"A kit?" The masculine voice from before sounded close, and a **huge **figure appeared just next to the young tom. Uh oh, this guy is a lot bigger than I thought he was...

"Are you injured?" The huge tom, Lionheart, spoke.

Its obvious that I'm injured, hello? Why would I stop running?

But I can't say that, these cats can kill me!

"..Yes, I twisted my paw, and there's a big thorn stuck in the other." I mewed in the most pitiful voice I could muster. This seemingly won him over, as he came over and looked at the one with a thorn in it with a subtle sympathetic look. And he reached down and **yanked **it out!

I squeaked, "Ow!"

"Lick it." Lionheart simply commanded. The young tom stared at us with curious amber eyes. I lapped at my swollen paw, trying to stop the bleeding. Rapid padding sounded and 2 more cats appeared.

"Whats going on?" A sleek black and grey tabby tom roughly asked.

"This kit is injured, Darkstripe." Lionheart calmly answered.

"A kit?" A swift tabby tom spoke.

Great, all of them are toms? Wheres that one she-cat I can swoon over? I need some affection here!

"What is a kit doing out in the forest by itself?" Darkstripe spoke with suspicion.

"Aw lighten up Darkstripe, shes harmless!" the swift tabby responded. Well that least he's friendly. So it seems anyway.

"Runningwind, go back to camp and tell Bluestar that I'm bringing a kit back." Lionheart suddenly reached down and picked me up by my scruff!

"Yes Lionheart." Runningwing took off at a extreme speed. Wow, he's fast. Why wasn't he the one that caught up to me. I don't run _that _fast.

"We're bringing her with us? Aren't you worried that this kit is bait for an ambush?" Darkstripe snorted with disdain.

"Yeah Darkstripe, we can't leave her out in the forest!" The young tom, who was quiet, spoke up. "I don't think a Clan will leave a kit by itself."

Darkstripe snorted in response.

...I don't like Darkstripe. Hes already rubbing me the wrong way.

Lionheart broke out into a pace, trying not the bounce me, but miserably failing.

The others fell in behind him. So they're taking me back to their home?

What have I gotten myself into?

**End of Ch. 2**

* * *

**In case your wondering, here's Affection's move list:**

**Dark Pulse **

**Night Slash**

**Aerial Ace**

**Echoed Voice**

**Why such a move list? Well, to make the story more fun of course!**


	3. Welcoming?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Warriors, they belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter respectively.**

* * *

Soon, we reached the 'camp' as Lionheart called it. I've never seen this many cats in one place before. Some of them stopped speaking when they saw me, and started muttering amongst themselves.

Lionheart moved over to a large rock, where a pretty blue-gray she-cat sat. This must be Bluestar.

Lionheart dropped me down, pain shot through my twisted paw. "This is the kit that we found by the WindClan border."

WindClan?

Bluestar nodded, then turned to me, "What is your name?" I got a feeling that I shouldn't use Affection, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Night."

"Well Night, do you have a twoleg?"

"Twoleg?" I tilted my head in confusion, "Whats a twoleg?" Do they mean humans?

Lionheart and Bluestar shared a amused look. "I know this is sudden..but would you like to join the clan Night?"

"What? Clan?" Asking me to join out of the blue?

Bluestar smiled, "It looks like I'll have to explain." She turned to Lionheart, "Could you tell Spottedleaf that she is injured?" He nodded and padded away.

"Now" Bluestar laid down "You want to get comfortable, I have a lot of information to tell you.

I laid down also, trying not to put pressure on my twisted paw. The one with the thorn in it stopped hurting at least.

"There are 4 clans in this forest, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. All of these Clans have a leader, medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, and queens. Leaders have 9 lives granted to them by StarClan, our warrior ancestors. Leaders have the word -star added to their names as well."

I looked at her with amazement, "So your the leader?"

She nodded.

Wow, so the cats in the clan have to follow her command?

"The medicine cats in the clans take care of our sick and injured, warriors fight and hunt for the clan, apprentices train under warriors or the medicine cat to become warriors or the medicine cat themselves, and queens are she-cats that are nursing their kits, or are expecting kits." Bluestar explained.

I nodded, processing all of this information, "Which clan is this?"

"ThunderClan."

"And you want me to join?"

"We have a short amount of apprentices, shorter than I'd like. With the rising hostility in the other clans, we need more warriors."

A valid explanation, but why are you so willing to take in an unorthodox kitten?...Is there something I'm missing?

"But... your appearance is the most unusual." Bluestar said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I...get that a lot."

"...So would you like to join?" Even though I'm a kit, she still asks. How nice. But anyway, should I join? I still don't know what being a Clan cat truly entails...but at least I get food and a warm place to sleep, right?

And I could make some friends... I don't know when I'm leaving this forest and returning to the Dreamyard. So, I better make due with what I have.

I smiled, "Yes, I would."

Bluestar purred ,"Excellent, I'll announce your arrival to the clan as soon as Spottedleaf checks you."

A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat walked up right then, with bright amber eyes and carrying some leaves in her mouth. Spottedleaf, right?

She said nothing, but gave me a polite look and settled down next to me.

She took my front left paw,and licked it.

After that, she took my twisted paw into her mouth and squeezed it.

It didn't really hurt all that much.

"Your paw seems fine, it isn't twisted that much at all." Her voice, soft-spoken, but laced with a strong vibe. "And your thorn wound has already healed."

I'm glad Pokemon heal fast.

"Your okay, come see me at my den if there's any more problems. Its the one in the middle, with the ferns at the enterance."

I looked over and saw said den, "Okay, thank you Spottedleaf."

She smiled, and padded over to Bluestar. Lionheart and a median-sized, slender white tom padded over to her as well.

They spoke briefly, Spottedleaf padded away, and Bluestar jumped up on to the top of the boulder.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Her voice rang out all over the clan, and soon after that, cats filed out and gathered around in the clearing.

Bluestar looked down at me, and waved her tail in a come-hither motion.

I jumped up the large boulder, Lionheart and the white tom after me.

I stood next to her, all eyes on me. How nerve-wrecking. Hopefully I won't flub this.

When the clearing quieted down, Bluestar spoke, "ThunderClan is still in need of warriors, due to the rise of hostility in the other Clans. This young cat is willing to become a apprentice of ThunderClan."

Some of the cat muttered in disdain.

I caught the words "Loner" and "Kittypet". Also I heard "again with this?"

A voice shouted, clear above the rest, "Another cat? Is she a kittypet?"

I searched the crowed coming to a stop at a black-striped pale cream tom glaring at me. Whats different about him, is that he has a V craved into his left ear.

Bluestar ignored his outburst. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have agreed with me to take in a lone cat to train with the other apprentices."

I noticed a orange tom with green eyes staring at me with interest.

"How do we know that she isn't a spy from another Clan?" The striped tom spoke up again. Some of the other cats muttered in agreement. Wow, they actually suspect a kit is really a spy? How dense.

"Longtail, she is not a spy." Bluestar answered him with slight annoyance. "She will become a apprentice."

"...Are you fearful?" A voice spoke softly into my ear.

It was Lionheart,"Longtail and the other cats aren't easily convinced."

I stared at Longtail. So...should I attack him? Will that look good in this situation?

"This clan needs wildborn cats to defend it, not **another** pathetic good-for-nothing mouth to feed!" The orange tom looked at Longtail with...anger. Why was he mad?

"No Loner will ever measure up to a Warrior!"

"What will you do?" Lionheart asked, then backed away. One thing to do. I'll give everyone a quick little glimpse. Nothing too big.

What move to use... how about Aerial Ace?

I continued to stare at Longtail, he matched my gaze with hostility. After steeling myself up, I dug my claws into the rock...then jumped and flew at the tom, my body surrounded by white streaks. He didn't even see it coming.

I hit him, and he went rolling away into a rock.

I stood in the spot he was just in. Silence now, no cat spoke.

Again, I felt all eyes boring into me. Longtail slowly got up his body shaken from the attack.

"W-What was that?" His voice was no longer hostile, but filled with shock.

I didn't say anything, but relaxed and sheathed my claws. Obviously, he's not going to retaliate after that show.

Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and stood my me. "StarClan has sent me a message, saying that a cat will come one day, a special cat, that will aid us in our time of darkness. I believe that our ancestors meant this cat, Night."

StarClan told her? About me? Is that good...or bad?

No cat spoke, in fact, everyone looked amazed. And some had suspicion in their eyes.

"For now on, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be called Nightpaw."

"...Nightpaw."

I looked behind me to see that the orange tom had a smile. "Nightpaw!" The gray tom, the one that was with Lionheart and I, chanted with him. "Nightpaw!"

I smiled gratefully at the both of them.

The rest of the clan gradually joined in, "Nightpaw!" "Nightpaw!" "Nightpaw!" "Nightpaw!"

Some of the cats, like Darkstripe and Longtail didn't join in, but glared at me.

I know that me being here will take so getting used too.

But I didn't care.

Not one bit.

Bluestar listened to the chatter of the others, but the message that StarClan sent through her most recent dream echoed:

_**The dark will come.  
Two will meet, pain will consume the forest.  
Seek the nightflower to find light.**_

* * *

**End of Ch.3**


End file.
